We wish to gain insight into the measure of the propagation of electrical impulses in heart and nerve cells. In this project we use both analytical and computational techniques to investigate the behavior of several mathematical models of normal cells and cells that have been damaged by poison or disease. Work is currently proceeding in two general directions: 1) determination of dispersion curves for the FitzHugh-Nagumo equations and 2) numerical and analytical study of anomalous propagation of electrical impulses in damaged heart fibers.